El Secreto
by Mto
Summary: A veces tu sueño más grande puede terminar siendo tu peor pesadilla Cap.Seis-Reviews Please
1. Un Remordimiento

Capitulo 1 Un remordimiento  
  
Era un día lluvioso, donde las gotas caían sobre los cristales de la tienda. Y las gotas formaban figuras las cuales lo dejaban como en trance pensando...  
  
Mientras Yami lo observaba muy curioso, pero no pregunto nada ya que se molestaria. Lo preguntaria de otra forma ...  
  
-Hoy todo saldrá mal... -dijo Yugi, y con estas palabras salió de la tienda.  
  
Tea lo esperaba en la entrada de la tienda, pero estaba muy preocupada. Ella sabia que todo lo practico que diría ese día se le olvidaría, ya que sentía lastima por él.  
  
Cuando salió, Tea se sintió muy triste. Ella no sabia que debía decir. Sintió lagrimas caer en sus mejillas por eso las cambio pero una sonrisa ya que en ese momento él necesitaría a sus amigos más que nunca. Lo que ella no sabía era que Yugi sentía a Tea muy callada, pero agradecía su compañía.  
  
Cuando llegaron al colegio Tea se separo ya dijo que tenia cosas que hacer. Yugi siguió su camino hasta su casillero donde se encontró con Ushou.  
  
A Yugi le desagradaba Ushou por dos razones la primera era que nunca dejaba de acosar a Tea. Y la segunda era que se aprovechaba mucho de él ya que era uno de los primeros en su lista de los más débiles de clase (según Ushou). Pero la verdad había algo a su favor, gracias a él conoció a Joey y Tristan.  
  
-¿Tienes el dinero, Yugi?-pregunto Ushou al verlo.  
  
-No -respondió él sin ni siquiera voltear a verlo. Era increíble como le seguía insistiendo sobre ese asunto después de la pelea con Yami en el reino de las sombras.  
  
Al no obtener la respuesta que quería levanto a Yugi de la camisa trato de golpearlo, pero Yugi paro el golpe diciendo que si lo golpeaba él se vengaría. Ushou dijo que le gustaría ver que Yugi intentara eso, lo bajo y espero a ver como se defendía. Lo que  
  
Ushou ignoraba era que él tenía un plan.Yugi dijo el conjuro para llamar a Yami pero algo raro paso ya que él no apareció.Ushou río entre dientes. Y...K.O  
  
Yugi despertó. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. Poco a poco recordó lo que había pasado y luego le llego un olor nauseabundo. Se levanto de golpe y reconoció el lugar donde se encontraba, era un basurero.  
  
Yugi miro el reloj ya era tarde. Debió haber estado en el salón hace unos cinco minutos. Se dirigió hacia allá pero no sin antes pasar por el baño para limpiarse un poco.Estando allí se pregunto porque Yami no había aparecido y luego decidió llamarlo. Esta vez él si apareció.  
  
- ¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Yugi.  
  
-¿Porque?  
  
-Porque no apareciste cuando te llame.  
  
-Pero si no me has llamado.  
  
-Claro que te llame, cuanto a que estabas dormido.  
  
-No he estado durmiendo, he estado muy ocupado en algo muy importante.  
  
-Pero entonces que has estado...  
  
Pero no termino ya que en ese momento sonó la alarma de su reloj. ¡Había tardado no menos de quince minutos discutiendo! (¡Que rapido pasa el timpo verdad! )  
  
Corrió hacia su clase, si su memoria no le fallaba no había perdido ninguna lección importante.Al menos eso creía...  
  
Abrió la puerta y se encontró con su maestra menos preferida Mrs. O'Connor, la maestra de matemática.  
  
-Nunca había conocido a ningún estudiante que se atreviera a llegar veinte minutos tarde a un examen, por favor siéntate.-Dijo ella  
  
Se sentó junto a la ventana. Todavía escuchaba las risas de sus compañeros, pero las ignoro ya que ya estaba acostumbrado a que esta maestra lo intimidara frente a la clase.  
  
Mrs. O'Connor le entrego el examen con un menos veinte en él, mientras él buscaba algo con que responderlo.  
  
-Psst...  
  
Yugi miro sobre su hombro, cierto rubio se encontraba detrás y trataba de llamar su atención. Él trató de ignorarlo pero no funciono ya que empezó mover su asiento.  
  
En ese momento el lápiz con que resolvería el examen voló de su mano y cayo encima del apretado moño de Mrs. O'Connor. Desgraciadamente el lápiz tenia su nombre en él.  
  
Camino a su pupitre y lo único que hizo fue dibujar un menos diez con marcador rojo, lo que hizo que ahora tuviera un setenta en el examen.  
  
Para satisfacción de la maestra Yugi se quedo en silencio o al menos eso creía ella ya que dentro de su cabeza se encontraba una gran conversación.  
  
-Yugi podrías dejar de hacer eso, con solo verlo se nota que la respuesta esta mala.  
  
-Podrías callarte ya es suficiente con tener que hacer un examen para el cual no estudie por tu culpa.  
  
-¿Mi culpa? -Sí, sí tan solo no me hubieras distraido con tu "Canto" Sabría de que trata este examen.  
  
-Pero si la Oracion a Ra es algo muy importante en el día de ...  
  
-¡Y tenias que hacerlo en nuestro link no podias hacerlo en la pieza del milenio!-respondio Yugi con enojo.  
  
-Pero la oracion de Ra debe expresase al mundo entero para que todos los espiritos en el día de ...  
  
-Shhhh!! Calla allí viene.  
  
La maestra se acercó a su pupitre para revisar su trabajo. Yami soltó una carcajada.  
  
Yugi entendió que era tan divertido pero no se rió en absoluto.  
  
Aparte de su nombre y la fecha solo había muchos tachones y muchas operaciones inconclusas. Todo esto le dio a entender a la maestra que clase de alumno era.(Si supiera ¬ ¬)  
  
-Que esperaba ni siquiera sé de que se trata todo esto.-dijo Yugi.  
  
-Eso es porque a ti no te gusta prestar atención en clase.  
  
-Lo dices como si te gustara prestar atención, lo cual no es cierto ya que cuando hay una clase aburrida lo único que haces es dormir, mientras yo no puedo ya que la vieja bruja me esta vigilando y entonces estoy obligado a poner atención.  
  
-Te dije que en la mañana no estaba durmiendo.  
  
-Entonces como explicas el hecho de que...  
  
Pero en ese preciso momento sonó campana. Encontró a sus amigos en la mesa donde siempre se sentaban a la hora de almorzar. Joey y Tristan comían como los dos glotones que eran, dejando toda clase de basura a su alrededor, mientras Tea comía delicadamente sobre su común mantel de encaje. Yugi cogió su bandeja de almuerzo y comenzo a escoger la comida, lo cual no era tarea facil.  
  
-Quiero carne, por favor...-le dijo Yugi a la encargada del almuerzo.  
  
-¡Noooooooooooo! ¡Carne estas loco!-le dijo Yami dentro de su mente.  
  
-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto Yugi por el "Link" telepatico que poseian ambos. -No se puede comer carne en el día de ...  
  
-Ah!! No eso si que no primero tu oracion, luego tu "ritual" en la mañana y ahora esto no es justo. Igual como no fue justo que hoy hace diez años, cuando...-se detuvo. Yugi supo que había ido muy lejos y aunque Yami era su amigo no podía decirle eso todavía... Yami callo anuque no supo a que se refiria Yugi sabía que tenía algo que ver con que ayer no pudo dormir y hablo solo toda la noche.La noche pasadaYami queria oir las palabras de Yugi pero no le correspondia seria falta de lealtad, pero tambien le preocupaba su amigo. Y eso tambien contaba. ¿o no?  
  
Sabiá que algo pasaba desde el momento que el abuelo tomo accidentalmente la playera de Yugi del colegio para limpiar en la mañana.Lo único que Yami podia hacer era esperar que su amigo reaccionara. Además nesecitaba seguir cumpliendo sus obligaciones en el día de...  
  
-Aquí tiene joven el platillo #4 sin cebolla con gaseosa... ¿Y le gustaria un poco de leche o gelatina amarilla con vegetales?  
  
-Le...  
  
-NOOOOOOOOOO!! Recuerda hoy es día de...  
  
Después de escoger algo que fuera agrado de los dos fue hacia la mesa, pero perdió el equilibrio con toda la basura que Joey y Tristan Habían dejado en el suelo. Tea recogió su bandeja antes de que se cayera, con mucho cuidado para que la leche no se derramara encima de él. Pero Joey y Tristan fracasaron tratando de sujetar a Yugi y él cayo al suelo.  
  
Trato de no hacer caso a la risa de sus compañeros, pero aun así se sonrojo. Hacer el ridículo frente a la clase era una cosa pero frente al colegio entero era otra. Tea se sintió muy mal ella quería que a pesar del día, Yugi tuviera un día tranquilo como todos pero parecía que todo estaba en su contra. A Diferencia de Yami que lo único que hacia era reírse dentro de la cabeza de Yugi. Después de clases fueron comer helados y luego todos fueron a sus respectivas casas. Pero antes de marcharse miro su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las cinco y en ese momento fue en el que el más deseo estar completamente solo.  
  
Fue a su casa y rechazo la compañía de su abuelo hasta rechazo la compañía de Yami ya que guardo el rompecabezas. Ni siquiera se tomo la molestia de ir a cenar. Algo sucedía en su mente. Un recuerdo el cual no había compartido con nadie y no pensaba hacerlo. Pero todo el mundo sabe que se sufre más al tragarse el dolor que al compartirlo con alguien  
  
Esa noche no podía dormir. Él sabia que Yami. Tenia un sueño tranquilo como lo envidiaba.  
  
-Somos tan diferentes -pensó-El es todo lo que yo nunca seré, a veces quisiera saber para que sirvo si el es el que hace todo.-se volvió-También me gustaría saber la razón por la que sigo aquí debí haberme ido hace tiempo, justo en ese momento...  
  
Se miro a si mismo en su mente se veía tan feliz tan solo tenia cuatro años en aquel momento. Por más que quisiera sabia que a esa edad jamás se imaginaria que su vida podría dar tantos giros inesperados.¡Como soñaba volver a ese momento donde su vida era perfecta, donde solo le esperaba felicidad de cualquier lugar! Observo el lugar era una replica exacta de su habitación a los cuatro reflejaba toda la inocencia que siempre tuvo. Recordó como le gustaba estar allí pasaba horas jugando con sus trenes. Siguió contemplando la recamara y fijo su mirada en la puerta inmediatamente esta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre con cara de fatiga pero al mismo tiempo expresaba una gran determinación. En ese momento sintió como si le cayera un balde de agua fría. Era tal su ira en ese momento que era casi incontrolable, casi. ¿Por que? Porque todavía quedaba el hecho de que ese hombre era su era su Padre.  
  
Todavía no podía aceptar el hecho de que él era el culpable de ese accidente.  
  
Y es que su padre era valiente y en uno de tantos casos decidió no tomar en cuenta los riesgos. Él los ignoró y si era cierto que había ganado pero a un precio muy caro, su vida y la de su esposa.  
  
Después de eso el se fue a vivir con su abuelo.  
  
De repente la puerta se abrió de nuevo, entro su madre esta vez sintió un vació. Él vació de aquella alegría que hubiera ganado si tan solo ella no se hubiera alejado de su lado.  
  
¿Sabría ella que en poco tiempo ya no estaría en este mundo, que su marido planeaba un acto muy peligroso o que su hijo seria cuidado por un completo extraño para él? No seguro que no en ese momento se hallaba feliz tal y como siempre la quería ver.  
  
Luego todos se fueron eran solo imágenes, la verdad eran sus recuerdos.  
  
-Con que esa es la razón-contesto alguien detrás de él.  
  
Yami se hallaba detrás observando todo lo que pasaba. Él despertó. Podía sentir que ahora el rompecabezas colgaba de su cuello .Lo miro, pero no de la misma manera que lo había observado antes. Esta vez lo miro profundamente, tanto que se confundió así mismo y solo pudo pensar en una cosa. Ahora no sabia si el rompecabezas era mágico como creía, o seria una maldición que lo perseguiría por siempre  
  
Todavía no sabia porque razón este había ido directamente hacia su cuello cuando el lo había guardado en su cajón al lado de su cama.  
  
No se sentía enojado, pero estaba herido ya que esa confianza que le tenia antes la había perdido.¿Porque razón había entrado a en sus sueños mientras podría haberle preguntado? Pero aun más importante que eso ahora en quien iba a confiar... 


	2. La traición

Mto:Muchas Gracias por sus queridos reviews como agradecimiento aqui tienen la respuesta y la continuación.  
  
La Neko: Muchas gracias por todo. La verdad es que me gusta mucho el misterio.  
  
Majestic Thunder: SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY  
  
Gabe Logan:Para que quieres que salga Tea te cae bien y quieres que salga más, te cae mal y quieres que salga o fijo que te cae bien mal y la odias mucho...no mentira.  
  
Kaiba Shirou: Muchas gracias parece que si te gusto.Pues si supieras lo que sigue te da un infarto, no mentira. La verdad es que como soy nueva tenia pereza de escribir algo antes porque pense: ¿Si nadie me escribe su opinion? Pero bueno creo que si me escribieron y creo que estoy matandolos de misterio a todos. ¿Tan mala impresion doy? XD seguro todos me creen mounstro.¿Tanto te gusta Yugi? xd ami me gustan ambos. Por cierto no soy un fantasma solo una costarricense MUY vaga...no mentira.  
  
Mto: Bueno aqui les presento el Fic aunque les advierto que es un capitulo un poco melancolico, ya que lo escribi cuando estaba muy triste. Prometo que el proximo sera más animado.  
  
Segundo Capitulo: La traición  
  
A la mañana siguiente salió a caminar y se preguntaba una y otra vez la misma pegunta que lo había torturado desde que el momento en que quedo huérfano.  
  
-¿Por qué me paso a mí?-dijo a sí mismo.-Le pudo pasar a cualquiera pero que caso tiene, me paso a mí.  
  
Sin querer tropezó con alguien.  
  
-Lo siento no preste atención por donde caminaba-le dijo Yugi a la mujer con que había chocado.  
  
-Eres él.....  
  
-Perdón.  
  
-Te llamas Yugi verdad.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Pues entonces sígueme necesito mostrarte algo.-dijo ella. El chico vacilo un rato. Tenia muchas preguntas en ese momento pero entre las más importantes estaban ¿quién era ella? y ¿Por qué empieza a hablarle como si le fuera a decir que hoy era el día de su muerte?  
  
-Yo creo que debes seguirle el juego.-dijo Yami.  
  
-Es increíble-dijo él. Pero el espíritu ya había desvanecido frente a sus ojos. Él todavía no comprendía como su otro yo no entendía que había hecho que él recordara algo que por el solo nunca hubiera descubierto. Y no era porque era muy pequeño para comprender las cosas sino que era tan doloroso para el que no podía asimilarlo. Por eso él había olvidado ese recuerdo y secretamente había guardado esa herida, pero haberla guardado no significaba que había sanado.  
  
Ahora empezó a dudar en perdonarlo. Simplemente ya no quería saber nada de él. Tenía que olvidarlo pero como podría lograr eso si era parte de él. Contemplo a la dama que aún esperaba una repuesta tenía que seguirla no sabia porque pero tenia que y no era porque Yami se lo había aconsejado.  
  
Caminaron un rato hasta llagar a lo que parecía una casa en completo abandono. Al llagar se percato de que la gente que había estado allí parecía haber sé ido por una desgracia ya que habían dejado todo en la casa.  
  
No pudo evitar recibir la oleada de polvo proveniente del lugar. Era tanto que la había causado una tos incontrolable. Por alguna razón se había esparcido por todo el lugar. Pero era muy extraño que a pesar de la vejez de la casa hubiera tanto polvo debía ser otra cosa pero, ¿Qué?  
  
Pudo ver una muñeca en el suelo, un vaso en la mesa, un teléfono descolgado... Pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que todo en el lugar se hallaba parcialmente quemado lo que explicaba la gran cantidad de ceniza.  
  
Era como si la escena se hubiera congelado en el tiempo y nadie hubiera perturbado el silencio de la habitación en muchos años.  
  
Se dirigieron a la ultima habitación cruzando por un amplio pasillo. Estando allí dentro descubrió la causa de su llamado. Había alguien esperando su llegada dentro de esta recamara.  
  
-Señora, lo he encontrado.  
  
-Déjame verlo- replico el extraño a su sirvienta.  
  
Un par de ojos brillantes apareció en la oscuridad y luego una oscura silueta de una joven con solo un par de años más que él.  
  
-Eres igual a él.  
  
-¿Disculpe señorita, pero me parezco a quien?  
  
-He igual de inocente-dijo ella riéndose.  
  
-Esa risa me parece conocida-pensó Yugi. La verdad había algo extremadamente en ella algo en su voz...  
  
La joven se dirigió a su pieza. Yugi no solía prestarla, pero algo en sus ojos lo impulsaba a hacerlo.  
  
-Me la permites-dijo  
  
Si hubiera sido otro momento otro día, pero como era ella le dio la pieza... Ella agarro la pieza, todavía sentía esa conexión perdida, se río de nuevo y a él ya no le parecía conocida su risa, se había olvidado completamente de ella.  
  
Ahora se sentía diferente en ese lugar, todo era desconocido y lo único que quería era su pieza devuelta.  
  
Quería irse pero sus piernas no respondía. Empezó a temblar. Tenía miedo, el cielo comenzó a caer en su rostro. Su ira se fue. Y callo al suelo.  
  
Ella lo miró con cara de soslayo. Sabía lo que sentía. Al verlo no solo podía ver el exterior sino también el interior de su alma. Podía sentir su dolor, el dolor que sentía al no tener poder, al ser débil, a sentirse solo... Pero no podía hacer nada era el o ella. Y futuro dependía de ello.  
  
Despertó en el suelo y salió sin decir una palabra. Podía respirar se sentía bien era relajante no tener a alguien quien lo molestara para variar.pero en el fondo sabía que no hiba a ser lo mismo.  
  
Ahora su vida era diferente era como antes, como cuando no tenía su pieza. Se sentía solo. Era como si lo que creía hubiera desaparecido y dejara un nuevo sentimiento el cual era mejor. Ahora podía ser feliz. O al menos eso creía.  
  
Pasaron los días todavía no tenía el valor para recuperar su pieza. Ese sentimiento de felicidad se volvió externo, ya que él sabía que esa felicidad se transformo en algo nuevo: La culpa.  
  
Es cierto que él podía recuperarla pero tenía miedo de volver a recordar cosas que se suponía que había olvidado. Pero que era peor la culpa o esa parte de él.  
  
Tomo una decisión y se dirigió a la casa abandonada ya que se sentía responsable por él. Llego a la casa. Estaba vacía no había nadie.  
  
Todo lo que había sentido desapareció y la ira lo posesiono. Era ese tipo de ira de querer pegarle a algo con todas tus fuerzas. Lo había perdido todo y lo quería de vuelta, ya no podía vivir sin la pieza, ella la tenía. Ahora, estaba incompleto. Se arrodillo había perdido fuerzas. Nunca pensó que eso pasaría.  
  
¿Que seria del futuro ahora? Nada importaba. Solo vio lagrimas caer al suelo y luego se pregunto: ¿Por qué?  
  
-Porque la vida es no es justa –respondió alguien. Luego subió la mirada lentamente, ella estaba ahí esos ojos azules eran inconfundibles. Al final esa ira se convirtió en alivio que lo calmo, pero siguió llorando.  
  
-A que te refieres  
  
-A que te devolveré la pieza pero no los secretos que oculta-y diciendo esto salió de la habitación. Él por su parte trató de detenerla pero ya se había ido  
  
Era una noche tranquila, la luna brillaba. Cualquiera diría que todos dormían pacíficamente. Pero eso no era así ya que alguien estaba despierto. Alguien que no podía conciliar el sueño, alguien que llevaba una gran culpa dentro.  
  
-Dicen que la vida es injusta..., pero por que a mí me toca la parte injusta.  
  
Observo la pieza ya había perdido todo su encanto, ya no era especial ahora igual a cualquier otra cosa en su habitación.  
  
Pero en su mente había quedado una pregunta: ¿Quién era ella? Ella. Ella era una extraña que le había quitado todo. Pero, ¿porque no la podía odiar? Era como si él creyera que la chica era inocente.  
  
No, ella no era inocente. Pero todavía quedaba el hecho de que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Tenía que haber alguna manera de sacársela de la cabeza por que sin compasión le había robado más de lo que jamás había tenido.  
  
Había algo que había pasado por alto pero, ¿Qué era? No podía dejar de pensar pensó tanto que llego al punto de no pensar en nada. Pero así dejo que el miedo y la frustración lo consumiera. Su mismo cuarto lo absorbió ya que no era nada. Nunca había sido nada ¿Qué estaba pasando?¿Dónde estaba?¿Que hacia?  
  
El muchacho abrió los ojos lentamente y miro sus pies descalzos sobre el borde del techo del colegio. Alzo su cabeza y frente a él se levantaba una cuidad que nunca había sido suya.  
  
-Yugi, no por favor hay cosas que valen la pena.  
  
-Yugi, Tea tiene razón.  
  
Yugi despertó del trance y se volvió para ver algo que nunca olvidaria. Tristan sostenía a Tea la cual luchaba impaciente por sacar a su amigo del peligro mientas gruesas lagrimas hacían brillar sus ojos. Por otro lado Joey estaba atónito nunca pensó que todo podía terminar si Yugi seguía hacia adelante, no podía perder a su amigo pero poco a poco se había resignado al futuro que le aguardaba...  
  
Yugi bajo del borde y corrió hacia sus amigos mientras ellos a su vez corrían hacia él. Los tres amigos abrazaron al más pequeño y daban gracias a dios por tenerlo sano y salvo.  
  
Tea beso su mejilla, Joey limpió sus lagrimas con el brazo derecho por pena del temor que había tenido hace algunos momentos y Tristan tomaba su mano fuertemente con miedo de que este quisiera escapar de nuevo.  
  
Yugi. Yugi limito al silencio. No sabía que había pasado pero fuera lo que fuera tenía que averiguar quien lo había hipnotizado y con que propósito. Pero ahora no debía pensar en eso solo quería vivir el presente y la amistad con sus amigos.  
  
Mientras tanto cierto espíritu estaba descifrando los misterios de su mente...  
  
Mto:Y eso es todo por hoy. Si se quedaron con el clavo me pueden mandar un review o un mail a:  
  
plaulachavarriahotmail.com 


	3. El momento de la verdad

Mto: Muchas gracias por los reviews y me disculpo por el retraso pero me enferme y no he podido usar la compu.  
  
NETHED: Me alegra que te gustara y en verdad agradezco tu Review. Y si, vale por dos por tomarte el tiempo en escribirme.  
  
Majestic Thunder: Hola, espero que no te aburras con este capitulo y si lo haces tranquilo no arruinara la historia, más bien la mejorara aunque no parezca. Prometo no volver a hacer un capitulo así, pero lo que era una pequeña explicación termino en ser un largo capitulo.  
  
Gabe Logan: ¿Te gusta mucho la palabra interesante, verdad...?¿Por que siempre te molesto?...ejem ...la verdad no lo sé, pero si me da mucha gracia al leer tus reviews. Perdón sí te molesta.  
  
Mil perdones a todos aquellos que este capítulo les resulte la cosa más aburrida escrita en todo F.F.net pero lamentablemente era necesario. Les prometo...no...les juro que no lo volveré a hacer NUNCA y además que actualizare apenas vea un review en mi correo y seguiré escribiendo aunque este diga que es horrible y que mejor no escriba nada en toda mi vida. Tal vez no entiendan lo que dije pero lo harán al leer. Perdonenme.  
  
Tercer Capítulo: El momento de la verdad  
  
Por último aunque parezca extraño la teoría nombrada es verdadera.  
  
En el pasillo del hospital dos doctores discutían después del examen de un muchacho recién llegado.  
  
-Señor creo que su diagnostico está incorrecto ese chico sufre de algo diferente y su nombre es hip...  
  
-¡Deja las blasfemias Marcus!  
  
-Señor estas no son blasfemias si dejara de ser tan incrédulo por un momento y analizará la situación se daría cuenta de...  
  
-¡Basta! Somos médicos y nosotros solo diagnosticamos con hechos reales con ciencia no con extrañas teorías que a simple vista son mentiras.  
  
-Pero..  
  
-Esta conversación se ha acabado  
  
Y al terminar la discusión ambos médicos llegaron a su destino el consultorio donde esperaban ansiosos los amigos del paciente.  
  
-Mucho gusto soy el Doc.Wideberg y este es mi asistente Marcus. Hace poco terminamos de realizar importantes exámenes en su amigo y pronto les daremos el resultado, pero primero lo que más me intriga es que los trae por aquí.  
  
-Bueno señor, lo que paso fue que nuestro amigo se desmayo en el trayecto a su casa...-respondió la castaña de ojos azules.  
  
-¿Pero que hacían afuera tan tarde?  
  
-Todo empezó cuando recibimos una llamada de su abuelo y nos dimos cuenta de que había escapado de su casa...- respondió Tea mecánicamente  
  
-...luego nos apresuramos a buscarlo y al encontrarlo nos dimos cuenta de por que había escapado...-respondió Joey con una gota de frío en su voz .  
  
-¿Y ese motivo era?  
  
-Él quería suicidarse- respondió Trisan sin volver a ver a ambos expertos que lo miraban atónitos ante estas palabras.  
  
-Pero luego recapacito y nos escucho...-dijo Tea con la poca esperanza que le quedaba.  
  
-...y luego de camino a casa nos abandono de nuevo...-termino Trisan  
  
-...al principio creí que solo dormía ya que era tarde, pero luego no reacciono a pesar de que lo intentamos todo.  
  
-Ya veo...Con esta declaración no me queda ni una duda de que mi diagnostico es correcto.-dijo el Doc.Wideberg.-Ahora díganme. ¿A sufrido su amigo algo traumático en los últimos días? -Bueno vera...hace una semana fue el aniversario de muerte de sus padres.- dijo Joey.  
  
-Por lo que veo lo que pasa es lo siguiente: Su amigo sufre de una extraña anomalía en el cerebro ya que se ha registrado que en inferior hay una gran actividad anormal. Nunca se había relacionado una situación similar con cambios en los signos vitales, ha excepción de epilépticos, pero creo que esto mismo es causado por el trauma vivido y además empeorará. -dijo el Doc.Wideberg.  
  
-¿Y los efectos serán...?-dijo Trisan  
  
-Bueno hay dos el primero es que si esta extraña actividad empeorará su subconsciente lo dominara y perderá la noción de muchas cosas a las que a nosotros nos suelen parecer normales, además sufrirá de amnesias temporales. La segunda es que si el cambio es tan fuerte para afectar sus signos vitales de nuevo no creo que lo logre.  
  
-¿Y esta seguro de que esta es la única respuesta ha esta anomalía?- pregunto Tea desando que fuera así...  
  
-No...  
  
-¡Marcus!  
  
-Lo siento doctor yo renunció no puedo quedarme a ver como usted engaña a sus clientes y le quita todas las esperanzas existentes...  
  
Dos horas más tarde Tea se encontraba sentada junto a Yugi, quien no había podido despertar; y mientras, sin querer lagrimas caían en sus manos las cuales estaban fuertemente estrechadas a la de su amigo. Todo era muy extraño de un momento a otras miles cosas habían sucedido y sin embargo pasaban tan rápido que eran imposibles de recibir sin que una chocara con otra.  
  
Tres pisos más abajo Joey Wheeler intentó una y otra vez en contactar al abuelo de Yugi; y sin éxito se hallaba sentado en la sala de espera del piso inferior.  
  
En sus oídos podía oír retumbar la tremenda tormenta que estallaba en el cielo. Este era el peor día de su vida; primero recibe una llamada de su madre, su mejor amigo intentó suicidarse y por si fuera poco una tormenta eléctrica estalla a la hora que le dicen que lo más seguro es que muera. Definitivamente hoy la mala suerte estaba con él...  
  
El castaño no lo podía creer, algo no estaba bien. Él diagnostico de ese doctor debía de estar equivocado su amigo no podía morir. Trisan miró a la taza de café que tenía en frente y luego echo un vistazo a la cafetería. Estaba solo aparte de un médico sentado en la esquina opuesta. Era el mismo que horas antes había renunciado...Tal vez, solo talvez él podría tener algo guardado que no se atrevía a decirles enfrente de su jefe...Trisan se paró y se dirigió a él con paso decidido  
  
- Disculpe entiendo si no me quiere responder pero mi amigo esta muriendo desde antes en nuestras mentes y en verdad necesito saber si esto es totalmente necesario.  
  
El hombre miro la determinación en los ojos del muchacho, la misma que había sentido correr por sus venas en el momento que había renunciado.  
  
-Esta bien, pero déjame decirte que es una teoría muy nueva y tal vez no tenga mucho sentido para ti en este momento. Miles de escépticos la han desechado en el pasado pero ahora cada vez más científicos se dejan conversar. Te explico el cerebro se divide en tres partes, la inferior del pasado, la del medio presente y la del frente futuro. Si se registra una actividad muy fuerte en la parte inferior y luego trata de cambiar a la del medio se puede sufrir lo que se llama un Dejabu. Pero si al suceder una tercera persona infiere en cambiar esta actividad a la del medio, se sufre una serie de cambios en los signos vitales.  
  
-¿Pero que podría hacer la persona para cambiar la actividad en el cerebro?  
  
-Con el antiguo arte de la confusión la hipnosis.  
  
El doctor se despidió y se fue. Mientras dejaba al chico con el dilema de a quien creer. Pero antes de encontrar una respuesta Tea llegó corriendo en busca de su ayuda.  
  
-¿Que pasa?-preguntó preocupado  
  
-Es Yugi tiene otro ataque sus signos vitales caen de forma alarmante, este podría ser el fin...-termino mientras caía en llanto  
  
Este era el momento de la verdad donde la opinión de los profesionales, competiría con una simple teoría. 


	4. Lo que en verdad pasó

Mto: Lo prometido es deuda y aquí tienen el capitulo cuatro. ¿Logrará Yugi sobervivir?  
  
Majestic Thunder: Tal vez lo logre, tal vez no... ¿Qué crees tu? Será la autora tan mala con Yugi... Eso no lo sé creo que me falta el collar de Isis.  
  
NETHED: Muchas gracias, yo a ti te agradezco por dejarme reviews ya que cada uno me anima a escribir más.  
  
Gabe Logan: ¿Por que todo el mundo quiere tanto a Yugi? No es que lo odie, más bien lo contrarío, pero esa es la vida de una escritora. Por cierto no me molesta la palabra interesante, a mí me divierte leerla. Pudes escribirla cuando quieras. Nota: No quería molestarte más, y sin embargo no me aguante. La pregunta es: ¿Tu gustan también tanto las comas xq en el último review había nueve en UNA oración? Seguro me ves como criticona, pero la verdad más bien tus respuestas me inspiran para escribir algo divertido. Gracias.  
  
Capitulo Cuatro: Lo que en verdad pasó  
  
Algo le molesto, y así lentamente había despertado de lo que le había parecido un largo sueño. Había perdido toda noción del tiempo, si apenas recordaba un nombre.  
  
Algo pasaba, no sabía que pero algo pasaba... Lo único que sabía era que estaba atrapado. ¿Dónde?... tampoco sabía. Y a pesar de que estaba despierto no veía nada.  
  
Tampoco oía... La verdad ninguno de sus sentidos funcionaba. Y al no sentir su cuerpo se preocupo. ¿Es que no tenía cuerpo? Pero si no tenía cuerpo debió... haber muerto.  
  
No era nada. Era si acaso ya un simple recuerdo o un suspiro expuesto por el simple sentimiento de una tristeza dada en el mismo momento que una lagrima caía del cielo.  
  
Quería llorar, pero no pudo, no sentía esas lagrimas que lo habían acompañado desde que nació. Aún peor aun no se sentía mal. El problema iba más allá del físico. Abarcaba también sus sentimientos. Ya no sentiría jamás alegría, pena ni enojo... nada.  
  
Quería salir de allí... ¿Pero, cómo?...no... ¿A dónde?...no... ¿Quién, lo esperaba? Ahora estaba solo trato de recordar y no pudo, solo recordaba un nombre Atemú... no... era Yami... ¿Pero, quién era él?  
  
El sol se encontraba ya muy alto cuando el pequeño príncipe despertó. El príncipe de apenas 4 años había despertado gracias a su sirviente Jono, pero más que su sirviente él era su amigo. Jono era rubio, tenia 5 años y simplemente nació para una cosa: cuidar al futuro faraón.  
  
En cambio el príncipe Atemú había nacido solo para una cosa: desobedecer reglas. El príncipe era incansable bueno casi ya que cuando dormía no había quien lo pudiera despertar. Lo único que hacia bien era meterse en problemas y el único que lo iba a salvar era su amigo Jono.  
  
Ahora mismo estaban metidos en uno ya que se suponía que al llegar el sol a lo más alto comenzaría la ceremonia de bienvenida para sus invitados de las tierras más altas: Un rey y su familia.  
  
-Apúrate Atemú -le dijo Jono al futuro faraón.  
  
-Espera, Jono solo tengo que encontrar mis zapatos.  
  
-¿Por qué no usas otros?  
  
-Porque esos son de la suerte, si los usó mi padre nunca se dará cuenta que no fui a su ceremonia.  
  
-¡Eso significa que ni siquiera te vas a presentar!-dijo Jono en tono preocupante ya que si el faraón se daba cuenta de que no estaban tendrían un gran castigo en especial su amigo.  
  
-¿Para qué? Eso será aburridísimo y tengo ganas de divertirme.-dijo Atemú poniéndose sus zapatos de la "suerte" y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
-Pero si nos atrapan estaremos castigados.  
  
-Eso así será más divertida nuestra aventura.  
  
-¿Y la gente? –dijo Jono desesperadamente tratando de encontrar una excusa para ir a la ceremonia.  
  
-¿Cómo?  
  
-Sí la gente... -dijo Jono tratando de encontrar una nueva razón para ir.- ... Imagínate cuantas personas desearían estar en tu lugar y comer con la realeza, pero tú lo desaprovechas.  
  
-La verdad yo no sé contar más de 100 a sí que no lo sé, pero lo que sí sé es que si esa gente se siente decepcionada diles que no se pierden de nada ya que ser príncipe le quita toda la diversión al vida.-dijo el muy orgulloso ya que nunca perdía contra Jono en lo que refiere a confrontación verbal.  
  
-Bueno pero usa tu corona la última vez creyeron que éramos unos ladrones cualquiera...  
  
-Pero yo odio esa estúpida corona.  
  
-Úsala o le diré lo planeas a tu padre.  
  
-Bueno... -dijo él a regañadientes.  
  
Jono boquiabierto de la manera que pensaba su amigo lo siguió hasta el salón principal del palacio. Allí se escondieron entre los invitados y salieron por la puerta principal.  
  
-¿Ahora que haremos?-dijo Jono.  
  
-Lo de siempre tomar un bote, navegar por el río, llegar al otro lado y llegar al lugar secreto.  
  
-Pero yo no quiero que me coma un cocodrilo... -dijo Jono tratando de disimular el miedo que tenía.  
  
-Los muerde-muerde no te van a comer.  
  
-Querrás decir cocodrilos.  
  
-Sí eso.  
  
-Además no puedes remar con esa mano.-dijo Jono sin ni siquiera disimular su felicidad.  
  
Eso era verdad. Ya que en su mano izquierda lucia dos heridas muy profundas.  
  
Su padre se las había hecho con una daga muy afilada. La primera como castigo por haberse escapado de noche por una semana. Y la segunda por preguntarle si podía cambiar con Jono, ósea que Jono fuera el príncipe y que Yami fuera su sirviente.  
  
Continuamente el faraón lo castigaba de esta manera ya que él era muy desobediente e impetuoso. Tal vez él era así porque en el palacio la eran mayoría niñas recién nacidos y los mayores eran todas mujeres a sí que él siempre se quedaba solo en su cuarto estudiando, o por lo menos eso pensaba el faraón porque en realidad lo que hacia era escaparse en una aventura con Jono. ¡Si tan solo la madre de él pequeño estuviera a su lado! Su vida abría sido diferente.  
  
Nadie sabía con seguridad que le había pasado a la madre ya que cada aldeano tenia una versión diferente. Que cada vez se alejaba más de la realidad.  
  
La única persona que sabia lo que en realidad había pasado era el faraón pero a pesar de ser un hombre muy sincero nunca hablaba del tema.  
  
El pequeño había preguntado una o dos veces por su madre y la única respuesta que había ganado era un nuevo castigo. Todo indicaba que su madre seguiría siendo un misterio o por lo menos hasta a donde él sabia.  
  
El pequeño rasgo un poco su ropa, esta hecha con bastante oro y con los mejores linos. Para lograr una tira que cubriera su mano.  
  
-No puedo creer que rasgaras tu ropa nueva sabes yo mataría por tener ropa como la tuya.  
  
-¡Que exagerado! La verdad tú ni siquiera sabes lo incomoda que es esta ropa porque que es muy pesada. Si fuera tu estaría feliz con lo que tienes tu sabes tu ropa es tan liviana que puedes saltar más alto que cualquiera.- dijo él tomando un bote.  
  
-Pero es mejor tener...  
  
-AAHHH!!!!!!  
  
-¿Que pasa?  
  
-Jono cuidado con el muerde-muerde!!!!!  
  
-¿DÓNDE? –grito Jono mientras volteaba su cabeza de lado a lado sin encontrar nada. Mientras el más pequeño soltaba un ataque de risa.  
  
-Lo siento Jono, pero es que estabas tan ocupado en regañarme que me pareció muy divertido jugarte una broma.  
  
-JA, JA, JA-dijo Jono sarcásticamente. Mientras llegaban a la orilla. Los chicos salieron del bote y comenzaron a buscar su lugar "secreto".  
  
Algo que resulto más difícil que lo que creyeron ya que las supuestas pistas que había dejado Atemú para encontrar el lugar se habían desaparecido.  
  
-Ya te lo, dije Jono sé que estamos cerca.  
  
-¿Cómo sabes eso?  
  
-Porque la x que había marcado esta cerca.  
  
-¡Pero el viento la debió haber borrado hace mucho tiempo!  
  
-Upppsssssss!!!!!-dijo Atemú para molestar a Jono, pero aun confiado de que encontraría el lugar secreto.  
  
-Si ahora dices eso. Ahora que estamos metidos en este problema.-dijo Jono desesperado.  
  
-Tranquilo... ¡Mira ya llegamos!  
  
-¡Que mentira!  
  
-Si es verdad, date la vuelta y lo veras.  
  
-Mentiroso.  
  
-Date la vuelta. -dijo el más pequeño volteándolo para que viera aquel hermoso paisaje. Después de caminar una hora por la orilla del río llegaron donde la corriente no era fuerte y peces a veces llegaban.  
  
-Ahora que estamos aquí tenemos que establecer algunas reglas:  
  
1-No molestar a los animales. 2-No alejarse mucho. 3-Y por nada del mundo meterse al... -pero el príncipe no lo escuchaba y de un salto entro en el agua salpicando así a Jono. -...agua. -termino Jono empapado.  
  
-Ven Jono trata de atraparme.  
  
-A no eso sí que no.  
  
-¿Por qué?  
  
-Para mojar mi ropa como tú.  
  
-Jono...  
  
-¿Qué?  
  
-Tu ropa ya esta mojada.  
  
-Mentira!!! Esta salpicada algo totalmente diferente.  
  
-Bueno entonces si no quieres que se moje como tu dices... solo hay una solución.-respondió con una sonrisa picara  
  
-¿Cuál?  
  
-Es tan obvia.  
  
-Habla ya Atemú.  
  
-¡Que te metas sin ella!-dijo el pequeño con tal ataque de risa que hizo que tragara una tremenda cantidad de agua.  
  
-Por quien me tomas... crees que me voy a bañar desnudo con una niña viendo. -¿Cuál niña? -respondió Atemú muy serio pero todavía con lagrimas en los ojos del pasado ataque de risa.  
  
-Pues esa que esta del otro lado.-respondió Jono satisfecho que le había ganado a su amigo.  
  
Atemú se volteo y para su sorpresa se encontró con una niña de su edad que se hallaba en la orilla contraria tratando de atrapar peces pequeños.  
  
-Que hace ella aquí se supone que este es NUESTRO lugar SECRETO.-dijo Atemú volteándose para hablar con Jono.  
  
-Nosotros lo encontramos primero gastamos nuestro tiempo y nuestra saliva -continuo Yami muy enfadado.  
  
-¿Que tiene que ver la saliva en esto?  
  
-No lo sé pero mi papá lo dice... Pero no nos salgamos del tema. Ahora lo que propongo es que reclamemos lo que es nuestro por derecho y se lo despojemos de aquellos que no han sudado ni una gota por el gran trabajo en el que hemos contribuido -dijo Atemú obviamente copiando algún discurso de su padre.  
  
- Atemú...  
  
-No Jono, no intentes detenerme  
  
-Pero Atemú...  
  
-No Jono debes entender que hay que quitarle lo que no es suyo a esa mocosa.  
  
-Esa mocosa tiene nombre y es Teana.-respondió Teana detrás de Atemú. Atemú se volvió y para sorpresa de Jono estaba sonrojado de que la niña oyera su falso discurso.  
  
-¿Cómo cruzaste el río?-pregunto Jono  
  
-Por allá si hubieran prestado más atención se hubieran dado cuenta de que a su derecha la tierra es más alta y no se tiene que cruzar en bote. 


	5. Memorias de un niño

Mto: Disculpen por no escribir en MUCHO tiempo. Pero tranquilos aquí tienen el capítulo cinco.  
  
Yami-Areliss: Que bueno que te gusta me parece genial cada review que me dejan pero más si es de gente mueva.  
  
Gabe Logan: En serio perdón por durar tanto en escribir espero que al final siempre leas este capítulo.  
  
Capitulo Cinco: Memorias de un niño  
  
El calor era insoportable, pero aun así un niño esperaba bajo aquel radiante sol. El ser pequeño nunca le había hecho impedimento para lograr lo que quería.  
  
De vez en cuando alguna que otra gota de sudor bajaba por su frente y sin embargo su rostro seguía mostrando la misma determinación que hace tres horas.  
  
El calor aumentaba, y a pesar de todo su mirada proyectaba la madurez con que había asimilado el problema.  
  
Por fin, después de cuatro horas y media de espera; la razón de su estancia en aquel lugar había llegado. Si su vista no le fallaba este era el fin de aquella dura tarea.  
  
-¡HOLA, Seth!-dijo Atemú con aires de felicidad.  
  
-Y a que se debe este inoportuno retrazo, Atemú.-le respondió frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-No me dirás que me buscas.  
  
-La verdad no lo buscaba. Porque ya sabía donde estaba usted. Y su alteza nos prohibió ir a ese lugar. ¿Lo recuerda?  
  
-Tal vez... -respondió de manera vaga el joven príncipe.  
  
-Me va a decir que me quede parado en este lugar. ¿Por ninguna razón? Ya que mis advertencias no son nada para sus oídos. ¿Y que mi gran sacrificio de salvarle un castigo ha sido en vano?  
  
-Ni siquiera entiendo por que estabas allí parado.  
  
-¿Que no lo entiendes? Tu padre te busca. ¿Que haría yo si él preguntara a donde se abría ido usted muy irresponsablemente? No peor yo su leal siervo sin una respuesta mi señor.  
  
-Ahí lo tienes Seth la próxima vez que quisiera salvar TU vida. Créeme que te llamaré.-dijo de manera pícara, Atemú despidiéndose de Seth.  
  
-¿A donde vas?  
  
-Pues a donde yo quiera.- y después de decir esto salió corriendo.  
  
No obstante antes de que Seth saliera corriendo detrás de él Jono y Teana se encontraron con el.  
  
-Jono no me digas que también estas detrás de esto... Pero antes dime: ¿quién es ella?  
  
-Esa "ella" tiene nombre y ese es Teana –respondió ella molesta de que la ignoraran dos veces en día.  
  
-Disculpa...-respondió Seth de mala manera.-¿Quien eres?  
  
-Ya te lo dije soy Teana, princesa de Egipto Alto.  
  
-¿Estas de visita?  
  
-No...Pues entonces estoy aquí para contar granos de arena. ¿TU QUE CREES?  
  
-Pues yo creo que este sirviente desobediente tiene la culpa de esto.-dijo Seth empujando a Jono.  
  
-Deja de fastidiar Seth, yo nada más cumplía con mi trabajo.-dijo este levantándose del suelo.  
  
Pero antes de que Jono pudiera desquitarse el grito de Atemú fue oído por todos, pero este no venía solo sino que a su vez era acompañado por otros. Todos corrieron a buscarlo. Al final lo encontraron cruzando los límites que su padre le había impuesto.  
  
Atemú no respondía solo se queda observando de manera incrédula. Hacía algo desconocido.  
  
-¿Atemú estas herido?  
  
-No...-respondió en un tono apenas audible.  
  
-¿Que pasa?-respondió asustado Jono.  
  
El pequeño señalo a lo que no habían prestado atención y es que frente a todos a solo apenas unos cuantos metros quedaba lo que antes era una cuidad lo que antes tenía vida.  
  
Pero aun peor que eso, quedaban los cuerpos de los que antes propiciaban aquella vida.  
  
Y es que debió ser duro para alguien de tan corta edad presenciar aquella masacre, de su gente contra su gente.  
  
Ya que cuando llegaron los demás todo había terminado. Y el único que presencio aquello desde el principio fue Atemú.  
  
Ahora si apenas podía hablar no entendía que estaba pasando. Atemú solo miraba, en parte se sentía culpable toda esas personas muriendo y a salvo sin poder hacer nada.  
  
Pero si hubiera hecho algo, ¿que hubiera hecho? De pronto se sentía muy pequeño.  
  
El primero en atreverse a hablar fue Seth. El cual rompió el silencio establecido por todos.  
  
-Olviden todo lo que vieron...  
  
-Pero Seth que no ves que esto es importante.-dijo Jono  
  
-Este lugar es horrible jamás debí haber venido.-dijo Teana.  
  
-Ella tiene razón nosotros tampoco, sino fuera por Atemú estaríamos todos dentro del palacio sin ningún problema. Propongo que no le digamos a nadie lo que hemos visto y sé que el príncipe opina igual que yo. -dijo Seth.  
  
-MENTIRA, yo sé que tendrá una mejor idea. ¿Verdad Atemú? -dijo Jono.  
  
-No me cuestiones, debes aprender que a pesar de todo siempre seguirás siendo un sirviente nada más. Por lo tanto seguirás obedeciendo mis ordenes a menos que logres ser algo más que lo que eres ahora. -dijo Seth.  
  
-Jamás te haré casó Seth al único que obedezco es al Dios mismo.  
  
-Ni para eso sirves porque sino fuera por ti no estaríamos en este problema.  
  
-Callados los dos. Este no es problema nuestro. Es de ellos que ellos decidan que hacer.-dijo Atemú  
  
-Hagamos un pacto. Nunca diremos esto a alguien a menos que la situación lo amerite, de acuerdo.-dijo Teana.  
  
-Estoy de acuerdo.-dijo Atemú.  
  
-Yo también-dijo Jono.  
  
-Si es lo correcto...-dijo Seth.  
  
Esa noche Atemú llegó a su cuarto pero no podía olvidar todo lo que había pasado. Las imágenes venían a su mente tan claras como todo sonido que hubiera presenciado en ese momento. Era como si estuviera viviendo aquello de nuevo.  
  
Recordaba todo perfectamente. Recordaba el sonido las lanzas antes de llegar al objetivo.  
  
Recordaba la dirección que tomaba la sangre después de a aquel hombre le rompieran la cabeza a la mitad o las gritos de suplica y auxilio al ver como una madre era quemada viva solo para proteger a su hijo.  
  
Jamás, jamás en su vida había tenido una madre. Nunca se había imaginado el amor que ellas guardaban a sus hijos.  
  
Lo más cercano al amor que había tenido era su padre, pero al ver su mano vendada. Se confundió más que antes. Luego se pregunto si su madre lo había querido igual. Pero tal vez nunca sabría aquello.  
  
Una lagrima calló. Y al mismo tiempo un apequeña criatura de color marrón lamió su manita.  
  
El pequeño muy sorprendido acaricio a la pequeña criatura. Pero al mismo tiempo estaba muy feliz de haber encontrado al Kaa que lo protegería.  
  
Su Kaa era una bolita de pelos marrón con unos grandes ojos cafés. Que le hicieron olvidar todas las escenas vistas esta tarde.  
  
Inclusive estaba agradecido y con la persona menos esperada. Siempre la había culpado por dejarlo solo pero ahora era diferente. Poco a poco empezó a comprender como funcionaba el amor.  
  
-Gracias, mamá- dijo Atemú acariciando a su nuevo amigo. 


	6. El mejor regalo

Mto: Hola de nuevo a todos. Espero que les guste este mini-capitulo.  
  
Gabe Logan: La paciencia es una virtud. Más adelante Teana aparecerá más. Muchas gracias por la idea de Maahado y Mana. Inclusive luego puedo poner a Kisara.  
  
NETHED: Me llama la atención que le pusieras atención a esa parte ya que es la clave para algo que va a pasar luego. Muy observadora mi amiga.  
  
Hermilidi: ¿Hay algo mejor que un review?...no mentira gracias por escribir.  
  
-Se le ve muy feliz hoy, mi señor.  
  
-Por favor, Mana, llámame Atemú.-respondió el príncipe.  
  
Mana sonrió de forma discreta. Ella siempre cometía el mismo error; pero no era de reprocharse, ya que no era común dirigirse a alguien como él, como un igual.  
  
-De cualquier manera, Atemú. ¿A que se debe la sonrisa en tu rostro?  
  
-No todos los días se cumplen catorce años.  
  
-¡Pero si yo nunca lo vi tan emocionado por un cumpleaños! No será talvez...  
  
-...talvez otra cosa...  
  
-...la cual podría estar en la fiesta...  
  
-...quizás puede ser un invitado...  
  
-...y por que no una invitada...  
  
-...por que no una que no veo en mucho tiempo...  
  
-...por que no una que conoce más que al tiempo...  
  
-...podría ser talvez aquella que conocí junto al río...  
  
-....y por que no podría ser talvez aquella que conoció junto a él año tras año...  
  
-...quizás ella desee verme...  
  
-...quizás usted lo desee más que ella...  
  
El joven príncipe solo siguió sonriendo y siguió caminando junto a Mana observando los preparativos de su fiesta.  
  
-Me pregunto, ¿que estará haciendo Mahaado?-dijo Mana  
  
Sin embargo el príncipe no le contesto. Estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos...  
  
Bien cierto era que él quería ver a Teana, pero nunca pensó que alguien se diera cuenta de eso. Después de todo no tenía mucho sentido enamorarse de alguien a quien solo veía una vez al año.  
  
Bueno para él si lo había. De todas formas Mana era una chica, se supone que las chicas entienden de eso. Además era inútil ocultárselo a su mejor amiga.  
  
Para finalizar su caminata fueron a las cocinas donde encontraron a Jono ayudando a Mahaado a levantar cosas.  
  
-...ahora Jono, solo falta traer esas tinajas llenas de...  
  
-¿Que hacen?- pregunto Mana  
  
-Ordenamos los ingredientes para la cena. Ya que todo el personal esta ocupado.-respondió Mahaado.  
  
-Entonces te pusieron a trabajar...-dijo Mana riéndose.  
  
-Mana...Solo estoy haciéndole un favor a Atemú.-respondió Mahaado frunciendo el ceño.  
  
-Y...te pusieron a trabajar.  
  
Mana y Mahaado siempre peleaban por cualquier cosa. ;pero cuando no estaban juntos, lo único que hacían era hablar del otro.  
  
-¿Por que tan contento, Atemú?-pregunto Mahaado, mientras el pobre de Jono seguía organizando cosas.  
  
-¿Que no es obvio, Mahaado?-pregunto Mana.  
  
-Pues no si por algo estoy preguntando, Mana.-le respondió este más enfadado que antes.  
  
-Siempre a sido lento a para estas cosas verdad. Se ve que no conoces a tus amigos.  
  
-Más que tu sí.  
  
-Sigue soñando...  
  
-Por lo menos no me meto en los asuntos de los demás.  
  
-Pero, si tu preguntaste.  
  
-Pero, no insistí como cierta persona.  
  
-Pueden parar después de todo todavía es mi cumpleaños.-dejo Atemú sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.  
  
-Sobre eso...tu padre estaba buscándote.-interrumpió Mahaado.  
  
-¿Para que?-pregunto Atemú  
  
-No sé.-le respondió Mahaado.  
  
-Aaayyy, Atemú y si es un regalo.¡Que bonito!-dijo Mana  
  
-No lo creo..., viniendo del faraón. -dijo Mahaado  
  
-Hablando de optimismo... -interrumpió Mana.  
  
-No, Mana él tiene razón. Imagínate podría ser algo...  
  
-No hables así Atemú, no dejes que se te pegue el optimismo de Mahaado. Ahora ve y veras que es algo hermoso.-replicó Mana.  
  
Atemú salió y fue hacia la oficina de su padre. Sin embargo tenía un mal presentimiento...  
  
-Hijo, donde has estado...  
  
-Por ahí...  
  
-Ven mira quiero que veas algo.-Le dijo mientras se dirigía al balcón.  
  
-Todo lo que tú veas desde este lugar algún día será tuyo. Pero antes necesitas esto.-dijo él acercándole un pergamino.  
  
-¿Pero que es?  
  
-Tu prometida.  
  
-¿¿¿¿¿QUE?????? Pero, no entiendo. Que tiene que ver con este pergamino.  
  
-Bueno, como condición para que las tierras más altas sean nuestras. Tienes que tomar la mano en matrimonio de la princesa. Tómalo como un regalo de cumpleaños, mi hijo. Ya que cuando tomes mi lugar tendrás más tierras por gobernar.  
  
Atemú no lo podía creer era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Mana tenía razón no había nada de malo. Todo era perfecto. Tal vez demasiado...  
  
-Por cierto invite a la familia a tu fiesta. La princesa tiene muchas ganas de conocerte.  
  
-Pero ya la conozco.  
  
-No, solo conoces a la hermana menor. Es la que ha venido durante las reuniones que se han participado cada año. Tú te casaras con la hermana mayor. 


End file.
